This invention relates to a tissue bag for use in the encapsulation of tissue, and to a method for removing excised tissue such as resected bladder tumours. Due to the perceived risks associated with the “seeding” of cancerous tissue, the morcellation of tissue is often carried out in a tissue bag surrounding or containing the tissue. An example of such a tissue bag is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,379. In the tissue bag of U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,379, a morcellating instrument is introduced into the bag in order to morcellate the tissue into smaller pieces before the bag is removed from the body of the patient. However, a tissue bag is not generally used when resected tissue is being removed from the patient.